Sparkles
by CaterinaGold
Summary: It starts like their normal meeting. Granny's diner. But what will Ruby do when she find out she has some sort of feelings for a new girl in her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first fic ever posted here. I'm sure with lots of mistakes. So, all of them are only mine. And I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Also, for those who read it at the day I posted it, I'm so so sorry for so lots of mistakes. I was writting it at 2 a.m. because I've got the idea. I checked it for the million times by now and I think it is finally normal. Well, in spelling it's totally normal. **_

_**I don't own OUAT or any of characters.**_

"I can ask granny about a room here" I said with a shy smile. A minute passed since I first saw this girl and I'm already offering her a room... What is wrong with you, Ruby Lucas?

"Really?" she asked and I replied slightly nodding and making my smile a little wider.

And then I saw something. Really, for some seconds I just couldn't get what was truly happening. That sparkle in her eyes. I have never seen such a thing before. She was sitting right in front of me for some minutes already and I haven't noticed anything. But this sparkle. Those blue eyes were starring right in mine and it wasn't weird though I have never been good in eye - contact. She seemed like a child to me at that moment. Sparkle of happiness, joy and... trust? That girl totally charmed me.

"Thanks" she said with a bright smile and of course still having that sparkle. It made some seconds to me to understand that she wants to hear my name. Right. I don't even know her name but I feel like I know that girl for my whole life. I bet everyone can feel that around here. She makes such an atmosphere. A home one.

In this world - after a spell, as a Ruby - I never felt like I was at home. Twenty freaking eight years passed after Regina with help of Rumpelstiltskin made that stupid spell and I became Ruby Lucas. Twenty eight years I've been working as a waitress. Twenty eight years there was no home for me in this world. I'm Red. But I am Ruby too. I really got used to call myself Ruby I don't think I can ever say 'no' to it. And now with this girl it feels right. It feels good. That blue eyes kinda made me feel comfortable.

No freaking way, Ruby Lucas.

No freaking way.

"Ruby" I finnally said. It was more mumbling than a normal speech.

"Belle" I heard her saying. Belle. Beautiful.

I smiled in a hundred time. That freaking smile which comes only when I don't know what to say and I'm pretty comfortable with it. God, Ruby, don't you dare start blushing!

Suddenly I just felt that I need something to say. Or else it'll be just weird for both of us to just keep starring at each other.

"I had a fish called Belle some years ago" I said. What? A fish? Is it really a good idea? No, it isn't. It totally isn't. "It died not long after I bought it" I saw her starring at me in confusion. I got a little bit scared and felt so stupid. I have never been such an idiot.

A dead fish, Ruby. A dead fish! Seriously?

"Crap, this is totally not a good way to start any sort of aquantances" I said awkwardly and in a moment I heard her laughing. A beautiful laughter that made my heart skip a beat.

What the hell is happening?

And then I saw that sparkle again. I bet it never left her eyes. Herself. She was like a shining diamond among all of these pieces of coal. I met so much people through these twenty eight years and even earlier - in the other world, our world - and have never seen such beautiful eyes and smile. I wanna smile with her. Want to laugh with her. Even without any reason.

"So... there was a spell here and I bet you were also without memory for a long time-"

"Twenty eight years" I said immediately. For what? I bet she knew it. Everyone did.

"Oh, Gosh. So much?" she asked in all honesty. She didn't know? How could that even be possible? Everyone knows we were under that stupid spell for twenty eight years.

"Yeah... You didn't know?"

"Well, yeah... It wasn't a good time for me" she said. I don't think it was a good time for any of us. I, for examle, was - and still am - working as a waitress. And it's not very funny and interesting.

"Tell me about it" I immediately said. In a moment I found myself wanting to know all about this girl sitting in front of me.

"Well... it's Regina. She was keeping me in some kind of a hospital the whole time. I don't actually know what it was. It was some kind of a chamber or sort of... and I've been sitting there all alone for the whole... how much you said?"

"Twenty eight years. Jeez, that's a lot" I said in all my stupidity. I just can't imagine how could she still handle me for so long. "So.. let's stop talking about those bad times-"

"Wait! You haven't told me who you were."

"Red Riding Hood. But people mostly called me Red."

"So... Red or Ruby?"

"Ruby" I said without any doubts. Ruby was right for now. I think, if we'll anytime be back in our world, I'll be Red. But for now I'm Ruby. The waitress. It just seems right.

"Ruby" she repeated smiling. And I cought myself on the thought that I can stare at this amazing and charming smile forever.

"So... you can just live here, but I don't think it'll be any sort of interesting. You need to find a job. What would you like to do?" I asked and smiled again starring in those blue eyes.

"Well, I love... books" she said and a second didn't pass and I realized a perfect place for a beautiful girl with interest in books.

"Library! It has been closed forever, but everything changes now"

"Wow, thanks" she said. Sparkles.

"Ruby!" I heard Granny yelling from the kitchen.

Crap.

"Sorry, I've to go" I said smiling. I obviously never wanted to go anywhere from her. "I'll ask granny about a room"

She gave me a smile as an answer. A smile and lots of sparkles. Sparkles were the best answer to everything.

"Bye, Belle" I said with a shy smile, standing up and slightly touching her hand. It was like a lot electic charges running through my body.

"Thanks, Ruby"

**_Hope you like it. Please, review, I really need your opinion._**

**_Love you xo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, guys.**

**So, this story has some caenges from the canon and I wanted to tell you about it.**

**At first it is the fact that Snow and Emma has never been to that world with Mulan, Hook and Aurora. They're still here, in Storybrook. **

**Next, it is the fact that Regina settled down and no longer wants to go to her old world or to kill anyone.**

**And third is that... Emma's dating Regina. Yup, Swan Queen.**

**So. after all of these notes I just want to say 'enjoy' :)**

"You haven't been on dates since... you never actually had a normal date" I told Snow sitting on the couch in her apartment. She asked me to spend some time with Henry because she and David or Charming... however, they were going to kind of date.

"Yeah... well, we never had a normal life to go for a date in our world" she said and I smiled laughing slightly "And here I found him a year ago in coma and with a wife who later slapped me for the try of being with her husband. So, yeah, we never had a normal date"

I laughed again. Snow can always make me laugh. She's been my only friend there and now, here. It seems impossible for me now to spent twenty-eight years without anyone by my side. All by myself. Really, I felt awful as Ruby. I felt like there was something missing. I don't think Mary Margaret or Dr. Whale or Kathryn felt something like that. Everybody found their lives normal. Everyone except me. Can a life of a waitress really be normal? With no friends. No one there when I need them. Snow and I have always been there for each other. I always knew when she needed me and when I felt bad she could find me wherever I was.

I was starring at the floor with only one question in my head. And I knew I could ask. I knew it wouldn't be something weird. But I just didn't know if it's appropriate.

"Red?" I looked at her. No one called me Red after a spell except for her. And I myself preferred Ruby. But when it's her it is normal. Red and Snow. Just the way it should be. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Nah, it's just... do you know a girl called Belle? Maybe, in our world?" I asked. Snow was the most friendly person I've ever known. And she could meet Belle there.

"No. Why? She was also under a spell?"

"Well, yes. Regina locked her up in some chamber and she had been sitting there for the whole time."

"Regina. No wonder."

"Exactly. And I thought if I could find something from her past or sorta that will make her feel easier after twenty eight years spent in custody" I said and I was sure if I'll do what I said I will see that sparkles again. Beautiful sparkles.

Snow was starring at me slightly smiling but then shook her head and said that she never met a girl called Belle.

"Ruby?" I heard Henry coming down the stairs. I turned in his direction and smiled.

"Hey, little boy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, your grandparents wanna spent some time together and your mothers are also somewhere on their own, so I'll be here with you for some hours if you don't mind" I said with a bright smile.

"I totally don't"

"Then come on, let's go to Granny's. I'll get you some ice cream."

"Ok, wait here. I'll take my bag" he said and ran upstairs.

David came in a moment and took his wife by the arm.

"You're the best" said Snow smiling and slightly kissed me on the cheek as a 'goodbye'.

"I know" I replied laughing.

"Tell Henry we love him" I heard David saying.

"I will" I said smiling, "Now, leave! Or you will never have your normal date"

Snow laughed and in some moments they were out of the apartment and through the window I saw them crossing the street and talking.

"They're already left?" Henry asked, already standing by my side.

"Yeah... they lost so much time"

"Everyone did"

"That's right. We need to compensate it" I told him taking the keys from the shelf and smiled. "Come on. I promised you ice cream"

We left the apartment and we were talking while walking. He told me so many stories I didn't know about from his book. We were living in the same world with some characters from his book but I didn't know they even exist and have their own story. Just like I didn't know anything about Belle.

That boy really has something on his mind. You can rarely find a kid with such big personality as Henry has.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked looking at him and we laughed slightly.

We were going down the street to Granny's, I was looking at that smart little boy walking near me and didn't notice someone coming towards us and I just bumped into that person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, really, so sor- Ruby!" I heard that amazing voice and immediately looked up. She smiled as she saw me and I smiled back.

My arms were on her waist keeping us from falling and her hand was around my wrist. For some seconds I felt like nothing else but us existing. I really wanted to stay like this for even a little bit longer but it would totally be an odd.

I slowly took a step back still starring into that beautiful blue eyes having lots of that sparkles. I knew that sparkles never left her.

"Oh" I looked at Henry who was watching us for this time. "Henry, this is-"

"Belle" he said and I saw brunette looking at him with confusing reading in her eyes.

"He knows everything. He has a book" I said laughing and she looked at me and smiled with that bright smile which I want to see everyday. She suddenly took her hand of my wrist. I felt some kind of cold on the place where her hand was some seconds ago.

"So, yeah... Henry, this is Belle. Belle, this is-"

"Henry" she said smiling at the boy.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I wanted to talk to her even though I have to have a great time with Henry. I just never wanted her to leave. Never.

"Library, as you suggested"

"Oh, I think you'll be a perfect librarian" I said and smiled at her.

A perfect librarian? Seriously? What the hell?

"Thanks" she said with that non-stop smile "Bye, Henry"

"Bye" he said with a small wave.

"See you, Ruby" she said slightly smiling and touching my hand accidentally and I tarried a little before answering.

"See you, Belle. Good luck with the library"

She walked away still smiling and having that sparkles in her eyes.

"You like her" Henry suddenly said. It caught me by surprise.

"Yeah, she seems nice" I told him with a smile.

"No, you really lik-"

"You need an ice cream" I immediately said pushing the door of Granny's and I bet I heard him chuckling while he was walking behind me.

Do I like her? That thought send shivers down my spine.

**I really hope you like it. Again, I'm just begging for you to review. Even it'll be just two words I'll love it.**

**Love you, xo**


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing at the counter talking to Henry. Regina called some minutes ago and said she'll pick him up soon.

"Wait! What was her name?" I asked immediately as I heard the name of Belle. He was telling me one of that amazing stories again. Sometimes I just can't believe I was living in the same place with such people with so terrible lifestories.

"Mulan" he answered with a small smile.

"And she knew Belle?"

"Yup. But they were not really in a good relationship" he replied and I saw him smiling weirdly. I bet that little boy thought he knew about me more than I did myself, "You wanna know her story?"

"What story?" I was busy making coffee for some of our visitors and was distracted for some seconds. I put the cup on the counter and Cassie, the other waitrees, took it.

"A Belle one" he said and smirked when he saw me standing there in confusion.

Of course I wanted to know. How does this boy know me wanting to find out everything that ever happend to Belle in her past and present? But I really did.

I need to look at things calmy. The girl I first saw yesterday made me blush and smile like an idiot from the first time I saw her, first time I heard her voice and saw that sparkles. Sparkles. And now I'm just wondering if I can find out everything about her. Like a freaking stalker! It's not normal for me! It's not normal for anyone. I'm ready to really start stalkering that girl if that means being by her side all the time. All the time I can give her. All the time I have.

"Why would I want to hear her story?" I finally asked desperately looking at the counter.

"'Cause I can see you like her" he said and I felt that shivering again.

I need to calm down. It just can't be so. Not this way. She's a great girl - woman, actually, right? - and I just want to be close to her because I have no friend in this town until Emma broke the spell. And she is just the person I wanna start my friendship with because I felt lonely for so long. Right?

Right?

"Look, Henry, she's a nice girl. And I do like her. As a person. Nothing else." I said desperately. How can I explain to that boy that I just a lonely girl who wants to get out of loneliness and find a friend, be happy and finally have a normal life. Oh, right! That won't happen because I'm a wolf. A monster, actually.

"Okay" he said simply. And I knew what he meant by that. He didn't believe me. He knew the truth. Or he thought he did. "So, do you wanna hear a story"

"Go ahead" I said looking at him. He smiled again.

"So, back there, in your world she was going to get marry" he started. Of couse she was. A beautiful girl with those sincere sparkles in that blue eyes. Who could stand in front of here without falling for her even a little bit.

Nobody.

"But it was her father's wish, he wanted her to bring them money with that marriage. And you know what happened to those who go to a marriage of convenience-" Of course I knew.

"They turn into Regina type or Cora or whatever..." that's what happen. And that is totally not what I want Belle to live with. Well, I'm not stupid and I can get that something happened and she didn't marry that person.

"Right... and at that time there was a war between their kingdom and another one and they were losing. And then he came to them. Rumpelstiltskin." What? Seriously? I know Rumpelstiltskin and his love to making any sort of deals not just for money but for something much more important. I nodded as a sign that I'm listening and he can go on "So, as you know, he wanted something from them in case he would help them to win the war. And that something - someone, actually - was Belle"

What? As Snow told me once, Rumpelstiltskin always killed the people he brought into his castle. They were kind of a victims to him. So, there was something in Belle that made him not to kill her. Crap. I think I know what it was.

"And he took her to his castle as a maid. And she was so nice to him. And one day after some years passed she decided to talk to him. She saw clothes of very little size somewhere in his house and in the end he told her he had a son."

I truly knew what it was. I totally wasn't that stupid. Rumpelstiltskin never trusted anyone. And there goes Belle. That simple girl. Beautiful, honest, defenseless.

"He fell in love with her" I suddenly said. Why did I say it? It wans't my business. It was her life and I had no right to find something out about it without her permission. But I knew I was right as soon as I saw Henry slightly nodding at my words. I was pointlessly starring at the window. "Did she... did she love him too?" Henry nodded and I felt cup in my arm began to tremble. I leaned on the counted to calm down the trembling. That was impossible.

Why am I reacting so weird? It isn't right. I think I just can't imagine Rumpelstiltskin to be in love with anyone. He can't love. He's a monster.

So are you, Ruby Lucas.

Or I can't imagine Belle to be with anyone. No. That's weird.

"But then she told her to go to town and buy something" What? Seriously? How could he? She could never come back. "He thought she would never come back-"

"But she did"

"She didn't wanted to"

"Then why did she?" I asked. I kind of felt that Belle would never leave someone she loves. She would anything to be with him.

"She was walking along the road when the carriage overtook her. It stopped and then she saw-"

"Regina!" I exclaimed half desperately half happily whe I saw a woman entering the diner. I just couldn't handle it anymore. Coulnd't stand there listening aboou the lovestory of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. I thought I was going to vomit if heard another word about how happy they were and why did she come back to his castle.

"Ruby" she said calmy. "I came for my son" she told me coming towards Henry.

"You came just in time. We were about to close"

"Okay, Henry, we need to go, Emma's waiting in the car" she said taking boy's hand.

"Goodbye, Regina" I said politely. He nodded to me as a sign of a 'goodbye'.

I haven't noticed that everyone has already left. So, there's no one here. Just me. Because granny also left no longer I came here with Henry.

And it was a moment when everything came to me. Rumpel. Belle. Together. Not just together, in love. I started shivering again. That was totally weird.

Do I like her? I mean, really like her. No. No way. I've never been into girls. But does that really matter? I really just need a friend. This world friend. A friend who will be by my side despite all the crap I've been through. Despite everything I am. Despite that I'm a wolf. I need a friend. And Snow is the best. Snow is amazing, but she knew me before. Knew me as Red and she will always be comparing my new self - Ruby - and my old as a Red. And Belle... She's a nice girl and she didn't know me back then. She doesn't know I've killed the man I really loved because I'm a wolf. Not just a wolf. A monster.

And why the hell have I even decided that she would like to know me? To be my friend? A waitress who was called a slut in this town. My whole wardrobe a year ago was screaming that I'm not a good person in any way. My behavior was also telling everyone around that I'm ready lo sleep with any smart guy I'd see. But that wasn't that way. I was just a curious girl with lots of expectations. How stupid was I...

But... Belle. Do I like her? Even if I do, it doesn't matter. If she was in love with Rumpelstiltskin back then - if he was her true love and she was his one - then now she's in love with Gold. But she told me she had a bad break up. Did she mean him? No. She didn't. If he was her true love, then he still is.

I don't stand a chance. He's her true love.

Why do I even think about myself this way? That's wrong. What the hell is happening with you, Ruby Lucas?

I need to talk to her. I wanna see her. Just see, maybe that'll calm me down a little bit...


	4. Chapter 4

**And hey again! I know that last chapter wasn't about Ruby and Belle at all but I really wanted to make Ruby talk to someone about Belle and I thought that Henry is a good option :)**

**So, anyway, this chapter is longer than others because in my fic I want to follow the actual story line which the OUAT gives us just turn it into a Red Beaty direction. And this chapter is also describing one of the moments from 2x04 and I just couldn't write less.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it. **

Just as I was about to close the diner I saw David and Gold coming in. And what the hell do these two need so late?

"Ruby!" David said following by the older man as I turned in their direction, "We need your help"

What? They've always been on their own with Emma and Regina making all those important decisions and solving problem which were the deal of the whole town but I'm sure they never cared. And now, suddenly, they decided that they need my help. Well, okay.

David gave me some kind of an advertisement with the stupid drawing and the word 'missing' above it and I decided that it probably was made by some five - year - old child.

"She's missing" David told me. Who the hell was missing? Why couldn't they make a normal ad with a photo and not with some stupid childish drawing. May be than I could've recognized the person they're looking for.

"Well, I see... So?"

"Her name is Belle" he said.

What? This is the picture of Belle? It totally is not. Her eyes. They're green here, although they something between blue and gray. Blue mostly. How can anyone mix up the color of her eyes?

Stop.

Belle is missing? What the hell? I saw her only a couple of hours ago and she was totally fine and heading to the library. What could have happened to her?

But this is Rumple. I don't think I should trust him. A bad break up, she told me. Hopefully, with him. Why the hell 'hopefully'? I shouldn't tell them anything, should I? May he hurt her?

"Belle, huh?" I said with my hands slightly shaking. I looked at them again, "Sorry, doesn't... ring a bell"

I was going to give the ad back to David as he suddenly wrapped his hand around my wrist.

"Ruby, listen to me," he said, looking at me seriously, "If you've come across her, you gotta tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

Okay, I totally trusted David. But Gold. I heard so much about him in our world from Snow and also from granny and in this world everyone knew what kind of a person he was. And now Gold and Rumpelstiltskin in the same body and with the same mind. I can't let him get Belle in his hands.

"Yeah, but what about him?" I asked, nodding at Mr. Gold.

"I've got him. Trust me," he told me looking straightly into my eyes. Oh, what the hell! Belle's missing! I can hate or not hate Gold whenever I want, but I need to help them in the search of Belle. Need to do something.

"She was in earlier. She was looking for a job" I told them sighing slightly, "I pointed her in the direction

of the library."

"When do you think she went there?" Gold asked. What? I don't know. I really don't. I've lost the track of time sitting here with Henry.

"Don't know," I told them.

Oh, God! She left here her sweater, granny told me to give it to her, but if they are going to find her anyway...

"But..." I started. Maybe I should wait for them to find Belle and give it to her myself? But wouldn't it be an odd? "When you find her, give her this." I said, handing the cloth to Rumple. He's her true love. He's her freaking true love. Calm down, Ruby, "She left it in her booth"

"No, that's mine," Gold said. Perfect. "She didn't have anything for the cold," Well, that's great. Just great. So, get your crappy sweater and get right out of here.

"You sure you'll watch out for her?" I asked David. I really needed to know that. If they won't take care of her, I will totally be hurted by myself. Isn't it weird that I'm so worried about the girl I just met the day before?

"Yes," Gold said. Oh, shut up! "Why?"

Can I really trust him in finding her? I don't think I actually can. But I have to? Right? But, Gosh, Ruby, wake up! Do you remember you have a thing in searching for something really needful? But can it actually work with people? Well, it worked with David. I should try! And isn't it a good reason to start? Of course it is! It's Belle, come on!

"I think..." I muttered. It would sound totally weird to them, "I think I can find her" It's totally weird. Stop thinking about how bad could it sound, Lucas. Belle can be in trouble right now and I have an opportunity to find her. I can help her, can prove to her that I am a good person to communicate with, "Later, since things changed, I've been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors"

"What, you can smell her?" he asked with a weird look. Oh, Gold, I wish you knew how much I want to hit you right now.

"I guess it's 'cause of the wolf thing" I said with a grin. He gave me that sweater and I put it up to my nose. It was an odor of a flourish essence. I blushed a little remembering my hands on her hips and her one around my wrist.

I think, David noticed us acting so weird in talking about Belle as he immediately broke in our eye - contact thing. I bet it seemed weird to others. I mean, us talking like this. We were starring right in each others eyes trying to overlook each other.

"Okay, wee need to go until something bad happen to her" David said watching both of us incessantly.

"Right. Let's go" I looked at David and in some minutes I was already locking the door of the diner and putting the sweater up to my nose again.

We walked for some minutes until we reached the flower shop. The sweater's smell was already flourish and now here, near this shop I totally lost it. I got a little bit scared because I knew if I would say it both of them would be disapointed in me. But I have to because I can't just go anywhere I wanted to. It's Belle.

"What?" David asked probably noticing my confusion

"I had her... but I lost her trail" I said and I bet I heard the sigh of Gold. I looked at him and I saw him weirdly watching the shop.

"It must be the flowers" I said honestly as I sneezed because there was too much of different smelles mixing in here, "I can't track her anymore. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Gold said and I saw him looking at me normally this time. And I knew at that moment he was truly worried about Belle. True love, I reminded to myself, "This is her father's shop"

We walked in and immediately saw the man coming up to us. He totally wasn't happy or even confused when he saw three of us.

"You again" he said angrily staring straightly at Gold. At that point I remembered Henry's story. Belle was taken away from her home to be Rumpelstiltskin's maid. Well, that explaines why the man was so angry with Gold, "Out. This is a private establishment. You're not welcome"

"Where's Belle?" Gold immediately asked and I really truly understand how much worried he was for her. I bet he really did love her.

"I won't let anything happen to her, Moe" David told him.

"We're just worried" I said supporting David's words.

"Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking" Moe said and then I noticed his hands. They were shaking and I bet it was not because of anger he felt towards Gold. No, he did something to her. Or I'm just stupid and trying to create my own story.

While I was looking at Moe with his shaking hands I missed apart of their talk and now they were already screaming at each other and I'm sure Gold was ready to pounced on Belle gather any minute.

"Get out" I immediately said and saw both Gold and David staring at me in confusion. But I know this type of people, they will never tell anything under the pressure and Gold can only get some information by magic or by torturing people. I can't do either, "Get out. You heard me"

"What?" I heard Gold saying.

"I'll talk to him. And you will never get something by pressuring him" I told him in much lower voice.

I think I was convincing enough because they were out of shop in a minute. I turned to Moe and he was looking at me weirdly.

"You won't get anything out of me anyway" he said.

"Listen, Moe, I truly see you're worried about Belle" I told him trying to be softer, "And I am too"

"How can you be worried? You barely know her" he said and then I got it. It's the truth. I don't know that girl at all. And she'll probably never want to get to know me. But does that matter right know?

"Trust me, I am her friend" I said trying to be convincing and trying to believe my own words myself, "And we both want your daughter to be safe and have a good life"

"There won't be a good life to her while he's here"

"Look, I will take care of your daughter. And, trust me, he won't be near her" I said and I truly meant it. I knew that if he'd tell me where Belle is now, I'll have to take care of her as much as I can and didn't really mind it.

I saw him sighting as he said "okay" quietly.

"There's only one way to get her away from him" he told me as I felt my hand started to tremble a little.

"What have you done?" I asked quickly. Belle could be in a big trouble and I just can't let that happen.

"I have to make her forget about him, no matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too." he said. What? It came to me immediately.

I ran out of his shop and met two of them standing right outside it.

"He's sending her across the town line" I said quickly. I know what happens to those who crosses it. They forget everything. And Belle will forget everything. She will forget her previous life, Gold. She will freaking forget me even though I meant nothing in her life.

"Good job, wolf-girl" Gold told me.

"But he knows we have patrols on the Storybrooke line to make sure no one crosses accidentally" David told us.

"But where he's sanding her then?" Gold was barely standing on his feet.

"The tunnels" David said.

"They lead out of town" I told them.

David and Gold decided to take Moe with us because they didn't really know in what part of tunnels Belle actually was. Some moments later we were already in the truck heading to the tunnels. I stopped the car some minutes later and I hear Belle screaming. I bet, my hearing also worsened because I can turn into a wolf again.

I ran into the tunnels following the sound of her voice. I saw the cart turning on the rails and in some seconds Gold was already near me with David and Moe.

"That's really... wow" I said stupidly watching him dragging a cart with Belle backwards with his power. I felt so stupid right now near him feeling that he's saving her memory and I can only watch him helping her.

David took her out of the cart immediately after Gold unlocked handcuffes.

"Belle, are you alright?" Gold asked her touching her hand.

"I, uh, I think so" she said muttering. He tried to hug her but I saw from where I was standing that she wasn't comfortable with it at all. Guess she actually meant him by the 'bad break up'. Stop. Belle is safe. Stop thinking about their relationship.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asked and I understood that it was the main question by now. I already thought she's saved but what if she is not? What if she forgot everything and everyone?

"I do" she said and sighed with relieve. Thanks, God! "Rumpelstiltskin. I... I remember"

"What's wrong?" he asked and I knew why. I also saw some kind of estrangement in her eyes.

"Thank you for what you just did", she started and I heard a lot of confidence in her voice, "but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me"

Too cowardly? Gold? No. Rumpelstiltskin? Seriously. I knew she saw something in him which we didn't. He tried to say something to change her mind and at that point I for the first time saw that Gold was truly lost. He have nothing to say because he didn't know what actually he could say in a situation like this.

"I tried to tell him that, Belle. Come with me, darling" Moe said trying to convince his daughter that he's much more bettel that Gold.

"After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened" she said straightly staring into his eyes, "I don't wanna see either of you again"

"Ever"

She walked away and then out of tunnels and all that time I was thinking if I should go after her or should I just stay here. In the end I decided that right now she needs some time to think about what had just happened.

About an our passed and I was alone in the diner again because I forgot there my phone by the reason I was dragged out of here to help Belle. And I didn't mind it. I glad I could help. I closed the diner again and put the keys in my pocket looking at my watch. Eleven thirty. I walked across the street. 'Granny's Bed&Breakfast'. I think I should move out from granny. I think it'll be right. I walked in and a second later I was standing in front of her room. Should I? Should I visit her? I know she's not sleeping after all of this and maybe I can give her some support. Some moments later I was already knocking at her door. From where I was standing I could hear her sobbing. She was crying.

"Get out" I heard her saying.

"Belle?" I said questioning. Not too loud but enough for her to hear me.

"Ruby" I bet I heard her sighing slightly.

There was some steps for a moment and a second later she opened the door. She was looking at me with those blue eyes which were wet because of her tears spent on her father and Gold. Her eyes met mine and in a moment she was already in my embrace. It just felt so natural. I think she really needed someone. We walked into the room and I she made her to sit on the couch while I sat in the armchair which was opposite so now we were looking straightly into each others eyes.

"Here, take it" I said handing her a pack of paper wipers which I took from my bag. She took one and wiped her tears.

"Now it's better" I told her slightly smiling, "Tell me. What have that fool done to you?" I asked her taking her arm. I didn't think about how soft her skin was although I noticed it because right now I was only worried about how to make her feel better.

"Don't call him so" she told me squeezing my hand a little "You know, once - in our world - I was dragged into his-"

"I know. In his castle as a maid" I said immediately cutting her off, "Sorry. Go on"

"It's nothing. But.. How do you know?"

"Henry"

"A boy with a book?" she looked at me.

"Right" I said slightly smiling, "So, in this book he has all the stories from our world. Yours, mine, Snow's and all kind of that"

"Wow" she smiled a little, "He's kinda a cool guy"

"Oh yeah, he totally is"

"So, what do you know about me?" she asked and looked at me again.

"Well, I know you were going to get marry 'cause of your father's wish during the war but then Rumpelstiltskin appeared and took you to his castle as a maid but helped your kingdom to win the war. And somehow you fell in love with each other" I told her squeezing her hand, "That's all I can tell about you"

"Oh" she sighed, "Well, just for you to know, I'll tell you the whole story. You know, I thought I saw the best in him. I thought he was different in his castle with me 'cause I don't think there's even one person in this world who actually can not feel. And when you're sitting for your whole life in your castle I think you really need something to talk to"

"So, you saw the best in him, huh?" I asked still can't break our eye - contact thing.

"Yeah... At least I thought so" she said nodding a little, "And then one day he just let me go. Easily. I went away and never actually wanted to come back but then I met Regina and she told that a kiss of true love can break any curse so I went back to him and actually kissed him. And he really started to turn into a normal person but he didn't believe that someone can actually love him, so he locked me up in 'my room' as he called it again. But then one day he just told me that I can go home. And because I knew about his disbelieve I wen home but Regina caught me somehow and locked me up. And, as I already told you, here I've been also locked for that twenty eight years"

I wasn't really happy to listen the love story or sorta of Rumple and Belle but I was really glad she opened to me and when I saw her starting to cry again, my heart sinked a little.

"Come on" I pulled her in another hug and sat near her letting her cry. She let her emotions go free as I was tightly holding her in my arms. She was so defenseless at that moment. She was crying in my shoulder sometimes saying that he was a cowars that days and that's the thing that hasn't changed.

"Have you ever lost a person you loved in such a stupid way?" she asked me. And then it all came to me again. I'm a wolf. Again. A freaking wolf. I killed my love, I killed my mother and I killed just so lot of people I didn't even know. In case of helping Snow, but that doesn't really changes that I was a killer.

"Well, my way wasn't stupid but I did lost a person I love" I told her in all honesty and she looked up at me with her wet eyes as I took another paper wiper and wiped away her tears with it myself, "Come on, stop crying. I'll tell you a story"

"I'm not a five year old, Ruby" I hear her saying.

"Sorry, I know, I just... it won't be fair me knowing your story and you don't know mine" I told her and her eye again met mine. She smiled and my heart totally skipped a beat looking at that beautiful smile. And I knew I really have to tell her. But what if she will reject me and will tell me that she doesn't want to be a friend of a person who killed a mother and a lover.

"Tell me" she said still a little bit smiling. And I couldn't resist this smile and sparkles which came with it.

"Well, I think you know that me and Snow - or Mary Margaret - were really close back than" she nodded, "So, I was living with my granny 'cause I never actually met my parents in my life and we never had a great castle. And why I was actually called a Red Ridding Hood is that because my grans made me wear that red hood every day of my life though I never understood what it was for. And I had a man I loved, Peter, but granny totally hated him. I still don't really know why. Probably, she thought that I could run away with him and that wasn't really a good idea"

I saw those blue eyes watching me with that interest in them. She just have no idea what I've done. Yet. But, Snow understood me and didn't reject me. I'm still sometimes wondering why.

"And there were some wolves running the town who could kill everyone. Honestly, everyone. And I knew why grans never let me out of our home at night. Because of those wolves. And one day me and Snow thought that we could kill a wolf. Well, I thought so and Snow just have to say 'yes' to her friend. We were totally stupid back than. So, we found some wolfish footprints on the snow which were leading to our house turning into man footprints. Leading to my window. actually. And Peter was the one who ever was at my window. And we thought it was Peter. Peter was the one who turned into a wolf in the full moon nights" my voice broke a little, "So, I told it to Peter and we decided that I will chain him to the tree the next night and stay with him while Snow will be sleeping in my hood in our house. And so we did. But when the full moon came I just lost myself and woke up some time later on the snow with granny and Snow White standing by my side and grans was telling me just to run to our house and not to look back. But when I tuned around to see the tree and if Peter was still there and I saw only pieces of human body. He was killed, Belle. Peter wasn't a wolf"

"Oh, Ruby..." she was staring at me with some unreadable emotions in her eye. It wasn't fear but I didn't really know what it was. I was shaking. No, I wasn't crying or screaming. I was just shaking and she took my hand and squeezed it and that calmed me down a little bit.

"Yeah, Belle. Peter wasn't a wolf. I was. And I killed the man I loved" I said a little bit cold looking into those beautiful blue eyes, "If you want me to go, I will"

"What?" she replied and there came confusion easily readable in her eyes. She didn't want me to leave? Why? I just told her that I truly was a beast.

"Well, I'm a wolf. A monster, actually"

"Ruby, no" she said, "You didn't know. And you totally not a monster. I am you friend, Ruby and friends don't turn off on each other"

A friend.

"Sorry, I came to cheer you up" I said smiling a little, "And now this evening officially sucks"

"No, it isn't. You're here. And now we don't have to hide anything from each other. I know you're a wolf and you know I'm a stupid girl who was rejected by the man I loved" she said smiling at me and still holding my hand in hers.

"At first, you're not stupid in any way. He is a bastard who didn't understand how lucky he was by having you by his side" I said with a small smile and I truly meant it, "And second, my wolfish thing is in no comparison with your stupidity which doesn't even exist"

"Okay" she said laughing.

"I think you need some sleep. You've been through a lot today"

"You'll stay?" she asked.

"I will" I said without any doubts.

I sat on the couch and she laid down putting her head on my knees.

"Comfortable?" I asked her.

"Very" she answered closing her eyes, "But I don't thing you will be fine sleeping in such a weird sitting position"

"Don't worry about me" I said as she smiled at me and I finally saw that sparkles.

"Good night, Ruby"

"Sleep well, Belle"

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm still waiting for your reviews whether you do or don't like it. Give me some notes as reviews or simply write me a PM.**

**Love you, xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while since I last posed so I'm sorry :)**

**This chapter is also not that short as the first ones and since now I'll be posting chapters not very short but something closer to 3 000 words.**

**Hope you like it :)**

I woke up with an awful pain in my spine. God, I really shouldn't have been sleeping like this. I immediately looked down and saw Belle still lying on my laps. Yeah, it totally worth it. I remembered the previous night and smiled slightly. This girl is really amazing. I looked at the clock which were in every room of our hotel. Eight in the morning. I need to get up and to open the diner in an hour. But now there was another problem because I have to took Belle's head of my knees and go to my room. I took the cushion from the other side of the couch and carefully slipped it under Belle's head and stood up. I was already in my room in a minute. I took a shower and got dressed. Granny told me that she got sick and now the diner was fully on me.

It was already nine and I was opening the 'Granny's' just in time. I made my way to the counter and immediately saw David coming up to the diner.

"Hey," I greeted him and smiled a little as he was coming towards me, "What can I get you?"

"How's she?" he immediately asked and of course I knew what he meant. Belle, "I bet you saw her yesterday"

"And what? No 'hi, Ruby, thanks for your help'?" I told him and smiled again but then caught his serious look and got myself together, "She was broken"

"Was?"

"Listen, David," I started and looked at him, "Her father she haven't seen for much more longer than twenty eight years from their first meeting decided to make her cross the town line as he said for her own safe. And the man she loved - whom her father actually wanted her to forget about - was just scared to be with her. And that happened to her at the first week of her and all of us being here. So, yes, David, she was totally broken"

I caughted his worried looked and sighed breving heavily. I really don't understand how could she have handled everything she experienced.

"She is fine now. I came to her in the evening and we talked and she is fine now. Fine until she will meet Gold. So I will be keeping her far from him"

"Ruby," he said seriously, "You're not actually going to do that"

"Of course I am," I stated. There is no way I would break a promise. Not this one, "I'll keep her away from him until she would like to see him or talk to him. Herself"

"You know he can took her away whenever he would like to. He's too powerful"

"Well, I'm a wolf. You're forgetting I'm a monster but I can protect her if I want to and if I have the control I used to have before the spell," I said seriously looking sraightly a him, "I made a promise, David"

"A promise? With whom?"

"Moe," I said and I heard him sighing heavily, "And I am not going to break it. I would never break a promise"

"Ruby-"

"No, David," I stated, "I promised to protect her not only to Moe but also to myself. And as long as she wants to be away from him, I'll keep her away"

"He can kill you and you know it, Ruby"

"Do you think that would stop me? You know me, David, I will be there for her," I told him and at that moment I understood that it was the truth. Belle's safety was my business now. But I saw that the diner started to fill up with people and turned to David putting a smile on my face, "So, what can I getcha?"

"Just a coffee," he said sighing and I took one of the cups from the shelf.

"Okay, you can wait for Snow right there," I pointed to the table near the window.

"How do-" he tried to ask but I already knew the question.

"You two are way too predictable," I said smiling again but then turned back to the counter.

"Ruby?" I heard David saying in a couple of seconds.

"Huh?" I turned to him as he smiled weirdly and I laughed a little, "What?"

"You really are a good friend"

"Oh, I know," I smiled still trying to make a coffee as we both laughed slightly, "But listen here, David, I know you won't but if you'll ever hurt Snow in anyway, you'll be already dead by the time you can even apologize," we laughed again.

"And no one will be on my side?"

"Huh, even Regina will be on ours?" I said winking.

"Regina? No way"

"You're totally forgetting she's your daughter's girlfriend... or something like that"

"Still weird for both Snow and I"

"Oh, Gosh, you'll get used to" I said smiling again and he walked to his table.

About an hour later I was cleaning the table as I saw Belle walking into the diner. I immediately put dirty dishes into the cleaner and told the cook to make pancakes with egg and bacon. I knew Belle would love it because I new she really wanted to try food of this world.

"Hey, you're up. I thought you would sleep much more longer," I said smiling as she walked in and I walked up to her.

"Yeah, I don't actually felt like sleeping after you left," she said and I blushed a little wondering to myself why the hell did that happen.

"Oh," the only thing that came out of my mouth until I could put myself toghether, "Well, I needed to open the diner 'cause granny's sick by now, so this whole place in on me for a couple of days"

"Well, I can wish you good luck with this"

"Oh, thanks," I said as I saw that the dish I ordered for Belle is already done, "And I bet you're really hungry by now"

"Very" she said and smiled a little.

"Then sit down," I said and she walked to the counter.

I couldn't do anything but smile remebering the previous night. This girl reminded me yesterday that I can be not just a wolf in this world but a friend.

"Well, then there's another dish for you from the new world," I said smiling and put the plate and a syrup in front of her on the counter, "This one is a classic. The syrup goes on the pancakes..." I said and saw the question appearing in her eyes and smiled again, "The, um, round things. But I kind of like when it gets on everything"

"You know, uh, thank you," she said and I immediately looked up to see her beautiful eyes and that sparkles. Oh, I felt like it's been so long since I saw these sparkles, "And not just for this, but... for everything"

"No worries. And stay here until you're on your feet. Granny will be fine with it," I said and I smiled, "But I have a little gift for you," I told her and saw the mix of confusion and curiosity in her eyes as I took little box from under the counter, "This is for you," I said and waited for her to open it and took the key out of it,"I thought if you love books I bet you would love working in the library. It also has it's own apartment if you would like to move out from our hotel" I looked in her eyes again and saw her smiling brightly.

"Gosh, Ruby," she said looking at the key, "You didn't have to"

"No, I have to. It's good way for you to go on from you 'bad break - up' with Gold. You now can have your own life"

"Thank you, Ruby. Really, thank you. What can I-"

"Nothing. Seriously. It is a gift and I don't need anything from you" I said and she smiled brightly with all those sparkles, "And granny never used this key, so I don't think she'll miss it"

"Thanks," she breathed out.

"That's nothing, Belle. Now, eat, or it'll get cold and then it totally won't be so tasty" I said and she smiled again taking the syrup.

"Oh, and... Ruby?" I geard her voice and turned in her direction.

"What?" I said smiling a little.

"I will move out from 'Granny's as soon as I can. Today, probably," she told me as I replied with a soft 'oh', "I wanted to ask for your help if you don't mind"

"Oh, of course," I said even before I realized what has she just said, "After my shift? Won't that be too late?" I told her smiling.

"I'm sure it won't"

About ten minutes later I came back to the counter.

"It's delicious," she said and I smiled back brightly, "But... I've got to go, Ruby"

I blinked and kind of woke up again. I forgot we're in the diner and that I'm kinda at work. When it's her time for me just stops. Seriously.

"Oh, sure," I said and slightly smiled again, "You can come here after my shift or I can go to the lib-"

"I'll be here," she said smiling shyly and turned to the door.

"Bye"

"See you, Ruby"

I haven't noticed as my shift almost passed. I was sitting talking to Snow and it was already about nine.

"So, you wanna talk about that Belle in your life?" she said and I twiched a little. Why the hell does she want to talk about this?

"What... why?"

"Well, David told me you care about her a lot. Why is that?"

"You know, she experienced a lot since the spell was broken and even a week haven't passed," I told her and looked down at my hands, "And you know I would do that for anyone"

"Yeah... I know. But he said you've never been so worried about someone since... you know... our world"

"Oh, Snow, I am worried about her 'cause she's my friend and that what matters. I can't let someone hurt her. Even myself"

"Ruby-"

"No, no. I don't want to hear that 'Ruby, you're not a monster despite you killed your lover and your mother'. I know that's not alright, I know that's not true and I am really worried that I can hurt someone 'cause I'm turning in a week"

"What?" she asked me and I noticed my shaking hands which were under the table so Snow couldn't see them.

"Full moon. It's next Thursday. Which means I have five days to find a cage for me"

"But I know you could control the wolf back than. Anita learned you"

"Mother did but it's been twenty eight years and I don't think I still can control it"

"Ruby," I heard that magical voice which saved me from a conversation about my wolfish thing.

"Belle," I turned to face her and smiled before turning to Snow again, "I'm sorry Snow, but I promised Belle to help her"

"Oh, that's alright," she smiled at me and went away with a small 'bye'.

"So, do we need something?" I asked her when we were out of the diner as I was closing it.

"Okay, that'll be a little embarrassing..." she told me looking art her feet.

"What?" I turned to her and smiled.

"Well, all of my clothes are at Gold's..." she said and I immediately knew that she wanted me to took them from his shop.

"Okay, I'll get them"

"Oh, thank you, Ruby," she told me smiling and that sparkles made me blush a little.

"You're going to the library and I'll be there as soon as I will get your stuff," I told her turning away so she couln't see me blushing.

"Thank you," she said again walking away.

I stood there for probably a minute watching her walking towards the library then turned around and walked down the street to the shop.

"Gold," I said walking in his shop and heard the bells ringing over my head.

"Miss Lucas," he kind of greteed me as I saw him coming from the back room.

"I need Belle's stuff," I told him straightly because I really wnted to get out of here and see Belle.

"Can I wonder why?"

"She's moving to the library's apartment and she really wants to get over you so please, give me her clothes and I will no longer annoy you with my company"

I have no idea why I was so pissed of when I came to him. I felt absolutely calm when I was talking to Belle but when I came to the shop I suddenly felt like I just have to immediately get out of there, find Belle and help her or something...

"Why so harsh, Miss Lucas?"

"Enough, just give me her stuff, she's waiting for me," I told him and a second didn't pass as he was already in his back room.

"Here it is. All of it," he told me putting the box with clothes on the counter.

"Okay, thank you," I said but just as I was about to take the box he took my wrist harshly.

"What-"

"Take care of her," he said looking straightly in my eyes. And I knew he was worried, I knew Belle was very important to him. But so she was to me.

I immediately pulled my hand out and gave him a little nod before taking the box and went out of the shop. Only some minutes later I was already in the library putting that box with Belle's stuff on the floor.

"Here they are. He told that's all," I told her as she took the box and strted to looking through it.

"Yeah, that's all," she smiled at me a little, "Thank you, Ruby, you've already done so much"

"Not enough to help you get used to this town," I told her also smiling. I just couldn't stop smiling near her, "So, let's help you get this apartment more cosy"

We've been settling things for about an hour and a half and after everything was kind of done we decided just to sit down and watch some stupid comedy.

"So, you're happy?" I asked Belle laughing slightly.

"I love it, Ruby, thank you"

"Oh, it's noth-"

"Stop staying it's nothing, Ruby. It's a lot. A lot for me. You're doing all of this for the person you barely even know. And I don't know if I've ever met a person so open - hearted as you are. So thank you, Ruby. Really," she told me and my heart melted a little as I heard her voice.

I was silent. I really have nothing to say and it happens so rare. Just some seconds passed as I felt her head on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat.

What the hell is happening to me when I'm near this girl?

"Belle?" I asked in a couple of minutes and when I heard nothing I turned my head and found her sleeping. Oh, I bet she loves sleeping in some weird positions.

I slowly took her and brought Belle to her bedroom when I myself found my way back to couch and fell asleep right there.

**Thanks for reading this. Waiting for your review or anything.**

**Lov you, xo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby," I heard the voice through my sleep, "Hey you, get up," I heard the chuckling and made a low groan.

I wanted to sleep for even a little bit longer and I turned to the other side of the couch. Some seconds later I felt somebody pushing my feet to the back of the couch and then someone sat near them. I immediately remembered the previous night and smiled with my eyes closed. It was probably the best night I spent since the spell was broken. Belle and I. We were having fun that I haven't felt for a really long time.

"Hey, it's noon already," Belle said as I felt her arm on my legs.

I turned again and slowly opened my eyes and took a sitting positin to face Belle. She was already dressed with her natural make up on and with her hair made up.

"Oh, why can't you just let me sleep?" I said still sleepily and gave her a small smiled, "It's my only day off"

"Mary Margaret was looking for you. She wanted to see you as soon as you can," she told me smiling back.

"I'm sure she will understand how much I want to sleep on my only vacation day," I told her and she gave me a seious look, "Okay, okay. You already woke me up anyway"

"Amazing," she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiled back, "And, by the way... I'm a horrible cooker," she said looking shyly down at her feet.

"Oh, so that's why you woke me up. You just want to eat," I laughed and took a pillow from the couch and threw it in Belle's direction as she caught it and also laughed.

"Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do if I'm hungry and have no cooking abilities"

"Oh, hell. Okay," I tried to look serioud but it was impossible in such situation so I laughed again, "Now go, if you don't want to see me in my undewear"

She laughed throwing the pillow back to me and walked away as I stood up and got dressed. In some minutes I was already in the kitchen. Usually I wold never showed up to someone with no make up on and with my hair in such a mess. And I had no idea why I felt fine when I came to Belle like this.

"Does your granny know where you are now?" she asked as I took some eggs from the fridge. I closed the frige and turned to Belle.

"Crap," was the only thing I could say, "She doesn't. And she's probably freaking out right now. And she's ill. Oh, crap. Probably, I am a horrible person to take care of"

"What..." she said in confusion. I know I can be too emotional on some points but I know how much granny loves me and cares about me and the fact that she doesn't know where I am can just turn her into a mad woman, "Ruby, huh, you are not. You will put yourself together, do your hair and make up - although I think you look good anyway - and go to your granny to tell her that you were with me," she told me smiling and I looked at her andI couldn't help noticing how fast she calmed me down. I was a person with lots of emotions and probably nobody could calm me down when I was mad. Even Snow. But now there was Belle and I was sure she was the one to find the words I was in need for now. God. No.

"Right. But for now I need to make you breakfast and mae myself look better. The one who can look nice and cute without any preparations is you. Now me. No way," I said and smiled to myself.

"Cute, huh?" she asked and smirked a little.

"Totally," I said without looking at her but keep making breakfast.

Some hours later I already talked to granny and we discussed that my 'cage' will be the diner's fridge. We both thought it would be fine to keep me from people so I won't hurt anyone.

"Hey," I said to David as he opened the door of the apartment.

"Hey. Sorry, can't talk. Emma called and said she needs me without even saying why, so I've got to go," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, okay," I said as he rushed through the door. I close it and walked in, "Snow?"

"I'm here," I heard the voice from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Snow sitting on the chair and just starring through the window. She smiled as she saw me, "I have news"

"Well, I bet I'm here to hear," I said and smiled back a little taking a seat. She was just sitting there smiling at me making me more and more curious, "What is it? Tell me. You know I have a zero patience"

"Okay," she said and sighed a little, "I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant, Red"

"Oh, God," I said and gave her a bright smile as I covered my moth with my hands in a mix of shock, surprize and happiness, "Oh my God. It's amazing, Snow! David knows?"

"I told you I wanted you to be the first to find out," Snow told me and smiled again.

"Oh, God," I said again and felt like an idiot because it was the only thing that came out of my mouth, "How long?"

"About three weeks"

"Jeez, it's amazing," I told her and again felt all my stupidity.

"How did that happen? That I already carring a second child and you still don't have anyone on your mind?" she asked as she looked me in the eyes.

"Well, we both know you're the best one in making relationship and I am the best one in ruining them," I told her shrugging, "And despite the fact that children like me, I do not think I can have my own one. I will not be the type of mother who will be always there. And also... name me the person who would like to date with a wolf"

"If person falls in love with you, he wouldn't care if you're a wolf. You're an amazing person and anyone will be lucky to have you," Snow said and I felt my mouth turning into a smile again. I remebered as I said exactly same words to Belle when I found out about her and Rumplestiltskin relationship trouble.

I looked down at my arms 'cause I knew that I have to tell Snow what's bothering me. We're telling each other everything. And I just have no idea how to keep a secret from my best friend. Although it wasn't actually a secret but my simple thought.

"Red-"

"Please, promise me that if I tell you something it'll stay only between two of us," I told her. I knew she would not tell anyone but I needed to hear it from her anyway.

"Of course," she replied and I felt a small sight of relieve, "What's happening, Red?" she asked probably noticing me starting to tremble a little.

"I think I have feelings. For her," I told her. That's it. It was said. It was out now. I pressed my hands to each other to stop them from trembling. I knew I should tell someone and I couldn't tell it to anyone but Snow. Snow was my best friend and I knew she would understand. She always did so.

"Oh, Red. How do you know that?"

"I have feelings for her," I said as if she didn't ask anything. I just needed to spill it out. To tell her how I feel, "Or I think I do. I don't know, okay? I just can't deny I feel something when I'm with her. And that 'something' is not a friendly 'something'. I know it's something more," I told her as she took my hand. I knew she was listening. And I knew Snow was interesting not just because of curiousity but because she wanted to help me, "I mean, you're my best friend and I never felt something like that around you. But I did with Peter. When I was near him. I felt that. Although near her I feel like this feeling is much more stronger. I always wanna be with her. When she's around I feel like she's the only person that matters to me. I don't even know how to explain it. She can make me smile without a reason. And she looks so cute when she smiles. And those spakles. I've never seen such a thing. Never. She has those sparkles everytime she smile. And I bet I was charmed by that sparkles like... from the first time I saw her. And I probably can talk about her for hours. I just can't get enough of her, Snow"

I was squeezing Snow's hand so hard when I finished that it started turning red. I let it go and mouthed a silent 'sorry' to her.

"You know, when I first met David, I felt nothing. Really. He was a prince and I was nothing to him. But then, time passed - you know the story - and I started to feel the same. Butterflies in my stomach? No, it was nothing in comparison with what I felt. I even drank that Rumpel's thing to forget about him 'cause I couldn't spent with him every day and every night. I needed him so much I couldn't stand it," she told me trying to calm me down as I looked at her, "And I think if you feel that way, you should tell her. But only if you're sure. So, at first you need to really understand what you feel and only than you can go to her and tell her everything"

That's why I loved Snow. She was incredible. She somehow tried to put together the hundred pieces of different thoughts from my head. It seemed impossible even to me. I nodded slightly and said a really low 'thank you' looking at her.

"But, Red, you were never into women"

"I guess, gender doesn't change the feelings you have. If you love, you love"

If you love... you love.

**Thank you all for reading, really. Thanks for all lovely review you gave me, you're amazing. But honestly, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing this story because there not so many people who are interested in reading this. Thanks again for everything.**

**Love you, xo **


	7. A Little Author Note

Okay, guys. I decided to keep writing anyway. Sorry for the long absense and really thanks to all of the lovely reviews you wrote. I know there was not lots of them. But you really inspired me. Also I have some assues with my university thing right now so I'm really sorry again.

And if any of you have some ideas for the plot I would LOVE to hear all of them.

Love you, xo.


End file.
